Arthur Pendragon (Tuffty)
|previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Uther Pendragon (Father; Deceased) Guinevere Pendragon (Mother; Deceased) Reina Pendragon (Older Sister) Anastasia Pendragon (Older Sister) Rickard Pendragon (Older Brother; Deceased) Morgana Pendragon (Half-Sister) |magic=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Hardening Magic (Via Berserker Ring) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Berserker Ring Ryūketsu |debut=Chapter 14 |image gallery= }} Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン Āsā Pendoragon), currently going by the name Ralphi (ラルフィ Rarufi), is introduced as a Mage of the Guild. One of the last living members of House Pendragon, Arthur is the second-born son of Uther Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, the younger biological brother of Rickard Pendragon, Reina Pendragon, Anastasia Pendragon and the younger half-brother of Morgana Pendragon. Appearance Arthur is a young man in his late teens with choppy, black, dark eyes and a pale complexion. Arthur has a large x-shaped scar in the middle of his chest, it is unknown how exactly he received it. In his first appearance he wore a bright-red cardigan that was left open to reveal his bare chest. On his lower body he wore blue jean sorts with a fluffy design around the hems and a yellow sash tied around his waist. When he was on vacation he wore an open, short-sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard blue shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard. Gallery callumpic9 (3).jpg|Arthur's outfit under his jacket. callumpic6.png|Arthur's current outfit. callumoutfit9.png|Arthur's outfit when disguised in Crocus. Personality Arthur is a polite, confident, jovial and reassured young man that is very nonchalant about life in general and takes everything in his stride. His infamous smile rarely leaves his face. He is quite jovial and humorous and loves to frequently tell jokes and laugh. He seems to be quite perverse and is very mischievous. He has a strong moral compass and strong sense of justice and is always willing to help people in distress. He is very protective of and obsessed with all three of his older sisters and is shown to get extremely jealous when they take a particular liking to others and don't pay the most attention to him. Relationships |-| New Dragnof= Arthur's bodyguard and best friend since childhood, he and Jaime and very close. |-| Lamia Scale= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Assault on Crocus arc Both going by different names, Arthur and Jaime Lancelot are seen fighting alongside other Lamia Scale mage's against various monsters. He witnesses Kain Dressler kill Brutus. Magic & Abilities Arthur is a mage of extraordinary calibre, being strong enough to be considered to become one of the youngest members of the ten wizard saint's, though he was ultimately passed on because of his unpredictable, inexperience and somewhat enigmatic nature for a better-known candidate. Arthur was able to go toe-to-toe with Gerald Yeager one of Trivia's top fighters and beat him. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Arthur is incredibly physically strong. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Immense Stamina: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Arthur is a very skilled swordsman that can wield blades of various type with great prowess. Despite spending a great deal of his life training and fighting with a broadsword or a longsword, he displayed great skill with a more curved bladed sword later on. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though by his won admission, Arthur's speciality is not hand-to-hand combat, he displayed amazing skill as an unarmed fighter in his fight against Gerald Yeager (a masterful unarmed fighter), matching him blow-for-blow for almost the entire fight and going on to defeat him. Skilled Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic that allows Arthur to transform the physiology of his body into that of a Fire Dragon's. Like other dragon slayers Arthur can consume external sources of his element to restore his body to a healthy state and regain his strength. Naturally this makes Arthur very resistant towards most fire and fire-based attacks and spells as he can simply consume the attack. Arthur is a Third generation Dragon Slayer and as such can enter Dragon Force whenever he pleases. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Arthur's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Arthur, after inhaling, expels a ginormous mass of fire, in the form of a powerful firestorm from his mouth and at his target. As one would expect, the more magic power is used to "fuel" this attack the greater and more devastating the effect is. *'Fire Dragon's Blaze Fist' (火竜の Karyū no): *'Fire Dragon's Crash Down' (火竜の墜落 Karyū no Tsuiraku): *'Fire Dragon's Red Sky' (火竜の赤空 Karyū no Shakkū): Assorted Others Keen Perception: Motion Sickness: Arthur has displayed a severe amount of motion sickness, preventing him from doing anything, rendering him very vulnerable. He is affected by any mode of transport; cars, boats, plane's and even other people all cause him to fall down, pass out or in a serious instance, vomit. Indomitable Will: To accompany his natural talent, Rex possesses an immense amount of willpower that allows him to persevere in the face of seemingly impossible obstacles and himself beyond his own limits time and time again in order to get stronger. His force of will is so great that he will allow himself be injured in order to create openings and execute counterattacks on opponents and even mutilated his own body in pursuit of his goals. Rex was able to resist Bluenote Stinger's powerful Gravity Magic with nothing but his strength of will even though everyone else was immediately flattened. He always displays incredible fortitude in the face of adversity, refusing to back down even when he is bloody and beaten, facing an opponent many times stronger than himself he will continue to fight until he is not physically capable. Acting Skills: Arthur is quite skilled at masking and altering his emotions. He also displayed the ability to change his noticeable accent into something more commonly found in Ishgar, so as not rouse suspicion. He is quite good at manipulating his own emotions. As part of this he is a very good liar and can fool most people with ease. Equipment Berserker Ring (凶悪輪 Kyōakuwa): A magic ring imbued with Hardening Magic allowing it's wearer to use their magical power to "harden" their body or objects that they retain physical contact with. Naturally this increases said users offensive and defensive power. The effectives of this hardening effect is dependant on how much magical power is inputted into the ring. The effect requires constant focus and as such makes it quite difficult to use during combat, nonetheless Arthur is a disciplined and skilled mage with excellent control over his magical power who can use this magical item to it's full potential. Ryūketsu (竜血 Dragon Blood): Arthur is in the possession of a moderately curved katana with a white blade edge and a distinct blue hamon that appearances like flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped sky-blue, with a white wrapping around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. It was a gift from his sister and as such he values it greatly. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Arthur's physical appearance is based off of Monkey D. Luffy from the "One Piece" series. *Arthur is ambidextrous. *Arthur has completed a total of 42 Jobs: 39 Normal, 3 S-Class, 0 SS-Class, 0 10-year, 0 100-year.